


Meet me in the aftermath

by Chara (chrk)



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec is Katniss, Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Jace might be Gale?, M/M, Max is Prim, Post-Hunger Games, it's pretty random
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21704089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrk/pseuds/Chara
Summary: Le dita di Magnus sono leggere mentre, quasi con timore reverenziale, stende un velo di illuminante sulla pelle di Alec. Non che quegli zigomi abbiano bisogno di essere evidenziati, visto che il suo viso sembra letteralmente scolpito dagli dei, ma gli ordini del Presidente Verlac sono questi. E Magnus, che si è guadagnato la grazia solo dopo aver rischiato la vita per favorire la Rivolta, ha tutte le intenzioni di mantenere intatta la propria libertà.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 3





	Meet me in the aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia ha una certa età, probabilmente due o tre anni? Viene sempre da un Drabble Event del gruppo Facebook [ We Are Out For Prompt](https://www.facebook.com/groups/756312397778464/) e il prompt era di [Red](https://www.facebook.com/redangelalongobardi/). Aveva sicuramente qualcosa a che fare con gli Hunger Games, ma ho di nuovo perso i dettagli *facepalm*

Le dita di Magnus sono leggere mentre, quasi con timore reverenziale, stende un velo di illuminante sulla pelle di Alec. Non che quegli zigomi abbiano bisogno di essere evidenziati, visto che il suo viso sembra letteralmente scolpito dagli dei, ma gli ordini del Presidente Verlac sono questi. E Magnus, che si è guadagnato la grazia solo dopo aver rischiato la vita per favorire la Rivolta, ha tutte le intenzioni di mantenere intatta la propria libertà.

“Vacci piano con quella roba,” borbotta Alec con gli occhi chiusi, la voce gentile in contrasto con le parole aspre.

Magnus sorride, ricordando quando Ragnor – oh, Ragnor… sente un dolore sordo nel petto, al ricordo del suo migliore amico – gli parlava della stizza di Alec nei confronti di tutte le abitudini della Città di Vetro. Compreso il trucco; soprattutto il trucco.

“Sono gli ordini del nuovo Presidente, Alexander,” si scusa mentre, con il pretesto di completare il proprio lavoro, non riesce a trattenersi dal percorrere tutta la linea della sua mascella con la punta dell’indice.

“A Sebastian non piacciono le abitudini di Alicante,” ribatte Alec con voce bassa, ma sicura. “Sei sicuro che ti abbia detto di truccarmi?”

Magnus, che in quel momento sta applicando del correttore a un livido poco sotto il suo pomo d’Adamo, trema appena per la vibrazione data dalla voce di Alec contro la pelle della gola.

“Mi ha detto di far sparire la sofferenza dal viso della Rivolta.”

Alec inarca un angolo della bocca in un sorriso amaro, per niente stupito. Come se non si fosse aspettato niente di diverso, come se l’anima del Presidente Verlac fosse stata grigia come Edom, il suo Distretto nascosto.

“Credo sia impossibile,” ammette dopo un attimo di esitazione.

Il petto di Magnus si contrae in una morsa schiacciante; il dolore che permea la voce di Alec è fin troppo evidente e non c’è bisogno di vederlo piangere per sapere che nessuno, più di lui, sta pagando il prezzo della libertà.

E, ironicamente, è stato proprio Sebastian – colui che ora siede al posto di Valentine, reclamando una sovranità che non gli appartiene – a capovolgere una delle migliori idee di Jace, sfruttandola per compiere la strage che ha posto fine a tutto.

A centinaia di anime innocenti è stata preclusa la possibilità di vedere il frutto della loro speranza. Il piccolo Lightwood—

“Allora, forse, è tutta una scusa per toccarti.”

Alec arrossisce e, davvero, Magnus si chiede come un ragazzo così ingenuo, per di più proveniente da New York, uno dei Distretti più ricchi, abbia potuto scatenare la Rivolta, guadagnandosi l’affetto di tutta Idris – o, perlomeno, di quella parte sopravvissuta alla pazzia del regime di Valentine.

Il suo sorriso prende una sfumatura più sincera, però, e Magnus, nel suo piccolo, è contento così.

*

“Siamo in ritardo,” mugugna Alec, evitando accuratamente di posare lo sguardo sullo specchio che ha di fronte.

Magnus, d’altro canto, non riesce a staccargli gli occhi di dosso, nonostante la magrezza che non gli appartiene e la lampante sfinitezza dei movimenti; nonostante la mancanza di quella luce che brillava nei suoi occhi quando, per impedire a Max di partecipare ai Giochi, si è offerto volontario come tributo.

È come se la speranza che lo ha mosso quel giorno, quando ha scambiato la sua vita con quella del fratellino, sia stata risucchiata da un buco nero. Magnus vorrebbe dirgli che lui è riuscito a metterne da parte un po’, che sicuramente la forza che sente dentro nonostante tutto ciò che hanno passato proviene proprio da Alec: dalla sua mascella serrata ripresa dalle telecamere, dagli abbracci con Isabelle e dalle sue frecce che non hanno mai mancato il bersaglio.

Dal suo sorriso al matrimonio di Jace e Clary.

“Siamo puntualissimi, Alexander.”

Alec sta per ribattere, ma due colpi decisi sulla porta bloccano le sue parole a metà. I capelli biondi di Jace fanno capolino senza aspettare che qualcuno gli dia il permesso di entrare, e il suo sorriso sembra di plastica quando incontra lo sguardo del fratello adottivo.

Magnus può solo fare un passo indietro e avviarsi all’uscita – il suo lavoro è finito, dopotutto, e per lui non c’è spazio in quella riunione di famiglia – ma Alec, con una velocità che stupisce entrambi, gli afferra il braccio.

“Magnus,” dice a fatica, mentre la mano scende verso il polso in una carezza incerta. Gli sfiora le vene bluastre con il pollice, facendosi strada sotto lo strato di bracciali. Ha le sopracciglia aggrottate e non si perde un movimento della sua stessa mano, mentre dischiude le labbra in attesa delle parole giuste.

Con la coda dell’occhio, Magnus vede che ora è Jace a compiere un passo indietro.

“Alexander,” risponde allora, e non sa se sia per incoraggiarlo o incoraggiare se stesso.

Gli occhi di Alec, spalancati e più chiari del solito, sono sinceri quando cercano i suoi. Magnus si chiede cosa veda, se un essere umano come lui o un fenomeno da baraccone – uno di quelli che, nonostante tutto, si rifiutano di abbandonare il trucco e le abitudini eccessive di Alicante.

“Mi dispiace,” sussurra Alec lasciando cadere la mano. “Mi dispiace di non essere arrivato in tempo.”

 _Ragnor_.

Magnus porta la mano al petto, camuffando con le proprie dita il senso di freddo che ha provato quando Alec ha lasciato la presa.

A stento immagina il peso che Alec ha dovuto portare sulle spalle durante tutti quei mesi – il peso che ha permesso a tutta Idris di avere speranza, di azzardarsi a ricordare com’era quando ancora si poteva respirare; il peso che però ha messo in ginocchio lui.

Magnus gli posa il palmo sul viso truccato, e percepisce distintamente il sussulto che scuote Alec quando la pelle entra in contatto con il freddo metallo dei suoi anelli. Gli guida il capo verso l’alto e, in un moto di impulsività, gli sfiora le labbra con le proprie – così leggero da sentirne appena la secchezza e il calore.

Mentre si allontana con qualche incerto passo, lasciando Alec nelle mani di Jace, Magnus si domanda se lo abbia davvero baciato o se, invece, si sia immaginato tutto.

“Se fossi riuscito a salvare tutti, poi chi avrebbe salvato te?”

*

Lo sbuffo di Jace riporta Alec alla realtà. Alza lo sguardo verso il fratello, soffermandosi un attimo sulla porta che Magnus ha appena chiuso dietro di sé, e inarca un sopracciglio in una domanda silenziosa.

“Ti piace,” spiega Jace con fare ovvio. E compiaciuto. Come se fosse soddisfatto di vederlo ancora mosso da emozioni umane – emozioni che Alec è sempre più convinto di aver perso tra le fiamme che hanno inghiottito il corpo minuto di Max.

“Non so di cosa parli.”

“Sì che lo sai,” ribatte Jace, “e sai anche cosa devi fare oggi.”

Alec abbassa lo sguardo sulla freccia che gli sta porgendo, lo sguardo per un attimo attratto dalla fascia dorata sul suo anulare – che il fratello non ha tolto nemmeno quando ha dovuto immergere le mani nel sangue dell’esercito di Valentine.

Ricorda come se fosse ieri il dolore negli occhi di Jace, quando la voce di Victor Aldertree ha urlato il nome di Clary Fairchild; ricorda bene anche il suo, di dolore, quando ha capito che il cuore di suo fratello sarebbe appartenuto per sempre alla piccola ragazza con le mani sporche di pittura.

In quel momento, è stato facile offrirsi volontario per quello che credeva sarebbe stato il suo primo e unico viaggio verso Alicante. Per salvare Max, per sopprimere i suoi sentimenti per Jace.

E, come poi ha scoperto nell’Arena, è stato ancora più facile proteggere Clary anziché ucciderla – perché l’amore di Jace non si sarebbe mai proiettato su di lui, se lei fosse sparita. E diventare una persona crudele gli avrebbe fatto perdere anche quel poco che aveva.

“Alec,” lo chiama proprio Jace, strappandolo a quel baratro di pensieri in cui ormai cade sempre più spesso. Gli posa una mano sulla spalla, scuotendolo appena per riportarlo alla realtà.

Alec si alza, prendendo la freccia con dita che, nonostante gli sforzi, sembrano incapaci di smettere di tremare. “Lo so,” lo rassicura. “Sono pronto.”

*

Alla fine, invece, smettono; Alec lo scopre con amara soddisfazione.

La platea è annichilita: centinaia di occhi sono fissi sulla freccia che, con la stessa precisione chirurgica che gli ha permesso di eludere i Giochi e scatenare la Rivolta, si trova ora in mezzo alla fronte del Presidente Sebastian Verlac.

Colui che, senza diritto alcuno e sfruttando una ribellione dettata dalla speranza, ha cercato di appropriarsi di Idris e di piegarla alla sua vanità.

Colui che, dichiarandosi al di sopra di ogni giustizia, ha proposto di perpetrare gli Hunger Games per punire gli abitanti di Alicante, la cui unica colpa è quella di essere nati entro i confini della città.

_Colui che ha ucciso Max._

Alec alza gli occhi sulla folla solo quando il rivolo di sangue raggiunge il labbro superiore di Sebastian, impalato sul suo trono di ingiustizie.

Il primo viso che incontra, il primo viso che cerca, è quello di Magnus – terrorizzato, sconvolto e, Alec teme, anche disgustato. Ha una mano davanti alla bocca, a coprire una smorfia di orrore. Alec è incapace di distogliere lo sguardo dalle sue unghie. I glitter dello smalto catturano la luce e sembrano mandare un messaggio in un codice a lui incomprensibile.

Prima che Alec possa chiedersi se abbia compiuto o meno la scelta giusta, però, il silenzio viene interrotto dalla risata fragorosa di Valentine Morgenstern. Come possa sembrare ancora così fiero e invincibile, legato a un palo al centro di un’arena, è un mistero quasi raccapricciante – che gli è valso il timore e la paura di un popolo intero.

La folla inizia ad agitarsi, le guardie avanzano per fermare una fuga che, però, continua a sembrare improbabile: Valentine non vuole scappare. Alec alza lo sguardo su Jace, e scopre che il fratello lo sta già guardando, in attesa di un suo cenno.

È un gioco pericoloso, quello che stanno facendo: il rischio non è perdere, ma diventare come l’erba cattiva che con la Rivolta hanno cercato di estirpare. Il rischio è distruggere la speranza che, giorno dopo giorno, ferita dopo ferita, hanno dato a un popolo in ginocchio.

La risata di Valentine s’interrompe bruscamente, e con essa l’agitazione della folla.

Le guardie arretrano d’istinto, e centinaia di sguardi si voltano verso il punto in cui Jace Lightwood, in piedi sugli spalti, alza il mento con tono di sfida. Valentine Morgenstern è morto, il ghigno strappato a metà e la gola trafitta da un pugnale.

*

Alec ha perso il conto di quanto tempo sia passato da quando è stato rinchiuso nella Città di Ossa, la prigione della Città di Vetro, senza finestre ad eccezione dello spiraglio sulla porta.

Nessuno è passato a fargli visita; a Jace, Izzy e Clary, da quello che è riuscito a captare grazie all’eco dei sussurri delle guardie, è stato proibito di vederlo. Il vassoio con il cibo è sempre scivolato in cella dalla fessura nella porta, attraverso una mano guantata, impersonale, che ha dato ad Alec lo stesso sollievo delle pareti che lo circondano.

Più volte si è ritrovato senza fiato – il ricordo di Max, del sangue di Sebastian e della risata di Valentine a gravargli sul petto e togliergli il sonno.

Eppure non è pentito del suo gesto: è disposto ad accettare ogni conseguenza, perché dopo aver combattuto così tanto – dopo aver perso tutto – preferirebbe morire piuttosto che vivere con la consapevolezza di aver spianato la strada all’ennesimo tiranno.

Sebastian. Una copia di Valentine, forse anche peggiore dell’originale.

Alec è steso sul pavimento, gambe divaricate e braccia abbandonate ai lati del capo, quando il pesante catenaccio che blocca la porta viene tirato indietro. Si tira a sedere lentamente, dolorante per la mancanza di movimento e, a dire la verità, neanche così interessato.

Quando, però, capisce che il suono che rimbalza dolorosamente sulle pareti appartiene agli stivali di Magnus – così come dolorose sono le stilettate di luce che le sue borchie riflettono nell’oscurità – è quasi automatico raddrizzare schiena e spalle. Il movimento gli provoca un gemito sommesso, e Magnus è subito al suo fianco, una mano tra le scapole e l’altra sulla spalla.

Alec può solo pensare a quanto sia bello il suo viso, gli occhi allungati e contornati di nero e le labbra strette in una linea sottile.

“Alexander,” sospira, carezzandogli il viso con una mano e con la sua voce di velluto, appoggiando il palmo sulla sua barba vecchia di giorni. “Cosa ti hanno fatto?”

Alec vorrebbe dirgli di stare lontano, ché non sopporterebbe di vederlo disgustato per il cattivo odore che sicuramente emana, ma il suo corpo non gli risponde – come sia finito con il viso nella piega del collo di Magnus, a inspirare il suo delicato profumo di legno speziato, non lo sa nemmeno lui.

“Magnus,” sussurra incredulo, passandogli le braccia in vita incurante del fatto che il suo cuore batta così forte da creare un’eco tra le quattro pareti spoglie che sono diventate la sua casa. Incurante del fatto che Magnus possa sentirlo.

Com’è arrivato a questo punto?

Alec non sa darsi una risposta; l’unica cosa che riesce a fare è sollevare il capo dal suo rifugio sicuro nell’incavo del collo di Magnus, e sfiorare le sue labbra con le proprie come durante il giorno dell’esecuzione.

Sembra passata una vita – e ben più di una da quando, inconsapevole di essere felice, portava sulle spalle Max per le strade del Distretto di New York.

“Sei venuto a dirmi che mi giustizieranno?”

Magnus sembra strozzarsi con il nulla, mentre un suono a metà tra una risata e un singhiozzo gli sfugge dalle labbra. “Giustiziarti?” chiede sconvolto. “Alec, tu sei la Rivolta! Pensi davvero che ucciderebbero la speranza che ci ha guidati alla libertà?”

Alec vorrebbe ricordargli che è proprio quella libertà che gli è stata tolta, ma le parole sembrano incapaci di prendere forma sulla sua lingua; dopotutto, sta solo pagando le conseguenze del suo gesto. Così decide di accostare di nuovo il viso al suo, di nuovo sfiorandogli le labbra senza approfondire il contatto – perché forse Magnus preferirebbe baciare una persona pulita, dopotutto.

“Perché sei qui, allora?” chiede umettandosi le labbra. Quei baci leggeri come le ali di una farfalla stanno iniziando a non bastare più.

Magnus sorride, una tristezza infinita in fondo ai suoi occhi felini.

“I tuoi genitori sono entrati a far parte del Conclave,” gli spiega con voce carezzevole, “e hanno chiesto la tua scarcerazione, supportati dal Generale Garroway e sua moglie Jocelyn. Sei libero, Alexander, puoi tornare a casa.”

*

Quando ha accettato di tornare a casa, Alec non ha pensato a come sarebbe stato.

Niente Jace, rimasto ad Alicante con Clary e il bambino che hanno scoperto di aspettare; niente Izzy, determinata a viaggiare e diventare medico; niente Maryse e Robert, impegnati con il nuovo governo.

_Niente Max._

Hodge è tornato con lui, ma non esce mai di casa – non che Alec faccia diversamente. Non si scambiano una parola da quando l’hovercraft li ha lasciati sulle rive dell’Hudson, ma Alec non crede di avere qualcosa da dire.

Un miagolio arrogante lo distoglie dalla matassa ingarbugliata dei suoi pensieri: Church si fa le unghie contro il bordo del divano, con l’unico scopo di indispettirlo o, chissà, di strapparlo all’apatia. Ma Alec non è apatico: se lo fosse, non odierebbe Church così tanto solo perché una volta apparteneva a Max.

“Vattene!” sibila, la voce roca per tutti quei giorni di silenzio. Church non sembra particolarmente impressionato dai cuscini che Alec gli ha lanciato, né dal suo tentativo di scacciarlo. Si limita ad aggirare gli ostacoli, trotterellando verso la porta aperta.

Una risata lieve e improvvisa riempie la stanza. “È questo il modo di trattare gli animali?”

Il primo istinto di Alec è quello di avvicinare una mano alla spalla, per poi ricordarsi che ha smesso da tempo di portare con sé l’arco – ed è buffo come, nonostante tutto, ne senta ancora il peso premere sulla scapola. Il secondo, invece, è quello di sorridere; il cuore che all’improvviso sbatacchia contro le costole, come a ricordargli della sua esistenza. Le guance gli fanno male; ma, quando vede il suo sorriso ricambiato, pensa che forse, tutto sommato, non dev’essergli riuscito così male.

*

Magnus ha chiaro, nella mente, il suo primo ricordo di Alec Lightwood: figlio di Vincitori, efficiente come un soldato, incastrato tra aspettative e responsabilità. In gabbia.

Col tempo, la gabbia di Alec si è trasformata. In qualche modo, tra i pettegolezzi del suo amore inappropriato per il fratello e il rifiuto di uccidere Clary, il suo più grande ostacolo per il cuore di Jace, è diventato il simbolo della Rivolta.

Poche settimane prima, la gabbia si è tramutata in una delle celle della Città di Ossa – Magnus si è crogiolato per giorni nella sensazione tiepida di essere stato proprio lui a farlo uscire. Di aver ricambiato quella speranza che, con arco e frecce, Alec ha sempre dato a tutti e mai voluto indietro.

Magnus capisce solo adesso che, liberandolo da quella prigione, lo ha semplicemente mandato nell’ennesima gabbia – la sua casa, quella dei suoi ricordi, quella del suo passato. Solo vedendo Alec in queste condizioni, gli occhi segnati di nero e un accenno di barba sulle guance, capisce che non può fare niente per lui.

Alec deve volersi salvare da solo.

“Magnus?”

Magnus sorride, decidendo di avanzare nella stanza con movimenti misurati.

Alec è in piedi, le mani lucide di cicatrici che strattonano le maniche del maglione, con il solo scopo di mantenersi occupato in qualche modo. Sulle sue guance si intravede quel rossore che sembra improbabile – troppo innocente – sul viso di chi ha sofferto così tanto.

Sembra così giovane.

Magnus avanza ancora, carezzando lo schienale del divano per saggiarne la consistenza – e per tenersi impegnato a sua volta. È difficile prendere il coraggio di toccare Alec, ma quando finalmente gli poggia il palmo sulla guancia – la sensazione della sua barba ispida contro la pelle soffice della mano riporta alla sensazione i ricordi della Città di Ossa – è come tornare a casa. Una casa che non sapeva di possedere.

Alec chiude gli occhi pesanti, le vene sulle palpebre svettano quasi con crudeltà contro la sua pelle troppo pallida. Volta il capo per seppellire il viso nel palmo di Magnus, per respirare la sua pelle e, chissà, forse nascondere il suo viso. Sembra rilassarsi, come se anche lui si sentisse finalmente a casa.

“Jace—” inizia, interrompendosi per aggrottare le sopracciglia folte. Magnus cerca di deglutire l’amarezza, ma non può davvero considerarsi stupito del fatto che Alec metta ancora Jace al primo posto. Sa fin troppo bene quanto l’amore sia difficile da dimenticare.

“Jace dice che tu mi fai _sentire_ ,” continua dopo un lungo istante. “Emozioni umane, intendo. Dice che—”

Alec inspira bruscamente, non sembra disposto a continuare; ma Magnus non ha bisogno che lo faccia.

Ricorda il giorno dell’esecuzione, ricorda il volto dei fratelli Lightwood – i fratelli della Rivolta, e quella sorella così forte che ha guidato il suo Distretto lontano dai bombardamenti – svuotarsi di ogni emozione per potersi sobbarcare ancora una volta tutte le responsabilità. Sporcarsi di nuovo le mani di sangue per non sporcare la speranza che la gente di Idris ha costruito dalle macerie.

Magnus avanza di un altro passo, la sua camicia costosa che sfiora il maglione bucato di Alec.

“Te l’ho già detto, Alexander,” sussurra con un nodo in gola, mentre il dolore del ricordo di Ragnor, del piccolo Max e di tutti gli altri si acuisce mentre ricorda le parole del giorno dell’esecuzione. “Se salvi tutti, chi salverà te?”

Alec abbozza un sorriso e Magnus capisce subito, dal modo in cui inclina il capo, che questa volta sarà un bacio diverso. Le labbra di Alec sono ancora screpolate, ma anche decise, molto diverse dall’apatia che l’ha accolto quando ha messo piede nella casa.

Mentre gli accarezza la mascella e si lascia attirare più vicino, Magnus si chiede se Alec sia in grado di amare come, fino a poche settimane fa, è stato in grado di fare la guerra – dando se stesso, dando un futuro. Dando speranza.

Quando si allontanano, Magnus sente sulla punta della lingua il sapore metallico del sangue.

Sul labbro di Alec c’è una crepa rosso vivo e il suo sorriso, in qualche modo, sembra più vero. “Pensavo che, magari, potresti farlo tu.”


End file.
